


Everything But Mine

by ThylacineLily



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaydee has always been there for Patrick, always bringing him up when his girlfriends bring him down. She's everything to him, everything but his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything But Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaydee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zaydee).



Zaydee frowned slightly as she watched the clouds roll on by overhead, scattered about the bright blue sky. It was depressing her a little bit more than she already was, but only because she couldn’t fully enjoy it while she was thinking about Patrick. Yet again he had come to her, about another break up and she couldn’t take it anymore. He was always coming to her, and her alone, and it was becoming harder to keep watching girl after girl stick with him for a little bit and then leave her to pick up the pieces when they opted for the skinnier or cuter guy.

She had been his friend since around the time they were ten years old, and ever since she was sixteen she had a crush on her best friend, and that’s where it would stay since he never looked at her like he looked at the others. She was beginning to feel like she was in the movie _My Best Friend’s Wedding_ , waiting for the day Patrick thought he liked her and he still ended up marrying someone she knew. She was waiting for it to happen; now he just needed to end up getting with one of her friends.

When a set of brown eyes came to be less than five inches from her face, she smiled slightly and reached up, ruffling the mop of brown/black hair on top of Pete’s head. She giggled softly when he whined and fixed his hair, mumbling how uncool it was of her. “Sorry Pete, I had to,” she said with a casual shrug and a small smile.

“You only think you had to,” Pete replied as he laid down on the ground next to her, his arms behind his head. “So, what are you looking at up there?” He looked up at the clouds, trying to see if there was anything interesting up there.

“Just cloud-watching,” replied Zaydee as she stifled a yawn. “I have nothing else to do right now so I figured I would just go ahead and watch something more interesting than Andy and Joe get their clothes for their show tonight.”

“Patrick’s looking for you, you know...”

Zaydee frowned. “He knows where to find me if he really wants to find me,” she said, sighing softly after. “Pete...?”

“Yeah Zay?” Pete looked over at her as she looked over at him. “What’s up?”

“I’m the one everyone talks to, can I try talking for once?” When Pete nodded, Zaydee looked up to the sky. “I don’t mind helping and listening to everyone... But I’m having trouble listening to someone, namely Patrick. I love all of you guys; you, Joe, Andy, and Patrick. But I love Patrick and it... Fuck Pete, it kills me to have to hear about all these girls he’d getting hurt by, to have to help him hook up with one.”

Pete frowned and turned onto his side, pulling the small girl into his arms, rubbing her back softly. He looked down into the purple contacts that covered her dark brown eyes and saw tears brimming in her eyes. He brushed his fingers through her long brown/black hair and lightly mussed with the red streaks in her bangs, making her smile slightly. “Zaydee, why don’t you tell him?”

Zaydee scoffed slightly. “When you hear someone always telling you, _‘Wow, thanks for being such a good friend,’_ or, _‘I’m so glad we’re friends,’_ do you think you would have the nerve to tell them you like them?”

Pete bit his lip slightly and continued to play with her hair. “I kind of see what you mean... I wouldn’t have the balls to tell him either if I were in your shoes.”

“But I never have balls, you always have them.”

Pete and Zaydee laughed together at the dirty comment for a few minutes before their laughter died down, reduced to chuckles. “Oh, wow,” Pete laughed softly as he wiped his laughter tears from his face. “That was horrible, yet somehow extremely funny.”

Zaydee giggled as she sat up with him and wiped her own laughter tears away. She brushed her hair back from her face as her smile faded when she saw Patrick headed their way. Next to her, Pete sensed the sudden tension and slid his arm around her, kissing her cheek.

As he approached Zaydee and Pete, Patrick frowned slightly when he saw the affectionate move. He quickly put a smile in its place as he got close. “Hey Pete, hey Zaydee.”

“Hey Trick,” Zaydee said at the same time as Pete, both chuckling before she spoke on her own. “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you would maybe come have lunch with me?”

Zaydee bit her lip slightly as she nodded. “Sure Patrick,” she said as she stood up, brushing grass and dirt from her butt. She cast a glance over her shoulder at Pete who gave her a small wave goodbye before she tuned back around. “So, what’s up?”

Patrick gave a small shrug as he walked with her towards the catering room. “Nothing really,” he answered, “I just needed to see a friendly face. I hope I didn’t bug you and Pete or anything...”

“Oh no, you’re good Pattycakes,” Zaydee answered and pushed some hair behind her ears, standing next to him in the catering room as they waited in line together. “So, why the need to see a friendly face?” _I don’t even know why I’m asking,_ she thought to herself, _I already know the answer..._

“Shawna broke up with me,” he answered, quite sullenly, and looked at the dirt under his nails as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Zaydee frowned and slid her arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder, smiling only a slight bit when he gently rested his head on top of hers. She gave his side a small squeeze and sighed. “I’m sorry Patrick,” she said as she waited for the sound tech to finish getting his food. “Just like the others, she doesn’t realize what she’s losing.” When he lifted his head, she lifted her head and looked at him. “I mean it every time I say this, Trick, you’re an amazing guy; any girl that can’t see this needs to have a stronger eye glass prescription than Andy.”

“I wish they all thought the same way you do,” Patrick said with a soft sigh as they moved forward in the line, unaware of the hurt frown that crossed Zaydee’s face after she turned to move.

\- - - - -

Zaydee smiled as she leaned against the wall in the backstage area, watching the guys perform that night. She laughed softly when Joe caught himself from almost falling in the middle of his Trohmania. She wondered just how many people noticed it besides her as she shifted her eyes to Patrick, who moved his leg as he played and sang to the audience. His voice rang out over the crowd and through her body as he belted out the lyrics from _Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy_ , some of the fans belting the lyrics back at him while others screamed above the singers, happy to be seeing the men they liked performing.

She smiled when Pete did a jump and spin off of the catwalk that led up to Andy and his drums. She still couldn’t believe it felt like just yesterday she was watching Patrick belt out lyrics to a room full of people for the first time. He had been amazing to her then and he was still amazing to her now, though she had to admit his skills have matured since then; and he definitely had, that was for sure.

She frowned when she found herself covering her mouth from a yawn that she felt would have unhinged her jaw if it had kept going. She watched the show for a few more moments before she turned and walked into the backstage halls, heading to Patrick’s dressing room since she always waited for him there after shows when she tagged along. She yawned again as she crashed on the couch he had in the dressing room, stretching out on the piece of furniture, her eyes slipping shut.

\- - - - -

After the show, when Patrick and the others came off stage, Patrick made his way to his room, wondering where Zaydee had gone. It wasn’t like her to miss a show so he was a little bit worried about her when he noticed she wasn’t standing by the backstage area anymore. A small smile crossed his lips when he saw her curled up on the couch in his dressing room, sleeping soundly. He grabbed his duffel bag before he turned and left the room, deciding to catch a shower real quick before he woke her up. He shut the door quietly and headed over to Joe who was talking with Andy, both using towels to wipe their faces.

“Hey guys, I’m going to grab a shower real quick before we hit the road,” he said as he stood to the sides of Andy and Joe.

Andy nodded as he wiped the back of his neck, under his hair. “It’s cool man, we’ll come get you if you’re not out yet,” he said as he removed his glasses and wiped his face dry, and the frames, before he put them back on, sliding them up his nose.

“Alright thanks,” Patrick smiled. “Hey, by the way, Zaydee’s passed out in my dressing room, so try not to make too much noise around the door, okay?”

“Heh, it’s cool man, no prob,” Joe said as she laid the towel on top of his head, his fro going limp under the cloth from the weight of the sweat and the towel.

“You know, you almost look like a normal guy again,” Andy snickered, yelping and then laughing when Joe hit his arm. “I was only playing,” he laughed softly.

“Yeah yeah yeah, you’re only saying that because you’re rooming with me in the hotel tonight,” Joe rolled his eyes, even though he grinned.

“The lies you tell Jewseph.”

Joe’s face blanked and Patrick snickered. “Did you... Just call me... _Jewseph_?”

Patrick shook his head, laughing, as Joe chased Andy down the hallway. _You know, I don’t even want to know,_ he thought as he went to the bath room they were shown earlier that had a small shower in it.

\- - - - -

When she came to, her face was resting against a very familiar chest and a pair of arms were holding her up as Patrick carried her onto the bus. She snuggled into the chest and sighed softly as he carefully maneuvered his way into the bunk area and gently laid her down in her bunk.

“Hey you,” she whispered softly as she looked up at him with a small frown.

“Hey...” He brushed some hair from her face, wobbling slightly when the bus started rolling, leaving the concert venue. “Why the long face Zay?”

“I feel bad... I missed the rest of the show...”

“Hey, it’s okay hon, you didn’t miss anything special,” Patrick said quietly as he softly raked his fingers through her hair. “Once you’ve seen one concert, you’ve seen them all.”

“That’s not true and you know it,” she said before yawning. “Joe doesn’t fall at every concert.”

Patrick laughed softly as he climbed into her bunk when she gently tugged on his arm. Once inside he shut the bunk’s curtains and they cuddled up together like they always did, her head on his chest, his head lightly resting against hers. He smiled as he slid his arm around her back, rubbing soft circles there as she curled into him, moaning softly.

“You’re gonna make me fall back asleep Trickster,” she murmured into his chest.

“And the problem with that is...?”

“We’re still dressed,” she slowly looked up at him, giving him a chance to move his head so her forehead wouldn’t smash into his chin, like one night, not too long ago. “And it’s not for bed...”

Patrick looked down at Zaydee, about to suggest they go change, but as he looked down at her, he couldn’t take his eyes away from her. The slight blush on her cheeks from her being sleepy, the hint of glassiness to her eyes showing just how tired she was, her bangs slightly mussed. Patrick couldn’t find his words as he wondered to himself why she suddenly looked so different to him. _When did she get to be this beautiful?_

Zaydee began to blush slightly more as she looked up at Patrick, wondering where that look in his eyes was coming from. She couldn’t remember where she had seen that look before, but truth be told, she didn’t mind it one bit. She kept her eyes locked with his as he brought his hand up and softly cupped her cheek in his palm, brushing the calloused pad of his thumb over her cheek bone.

“Hey Zaydee, have you seen Patrick?”

Zaydee bit her lip slightly, mentally damning Joe’s existence as she tore her eyes from Patrick’s and looked down. Patrick reached behind her and opened the curtain, looking at Joe with a slight hint of an annoyed looked. “I’m right here, what’s up?” He asked as if nothing had been interrupted.

“Um, I just wanted to let you know that we’re at the hotel,” Joe answered as he took a step back from the bunk. “We’re going to head on in...”

“Okay...”

Zaydee bit her lip as she slid out of the bunk, not noticing the disappointed look Patrick gave her as she walked out the bunk area. She could swear he had been about to kiss her, but this was Patrick she was thinking of, so she shook her head and grabbed her bag from the side compartment on the outside of the bus. Walking side by side with Andy and Pete, Zaydee absentmindedly chewed her lip, trying to figure out where she had seen that look before.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Pete said as he looked over at her.

“And a dollar for my insights?” Zaydee smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at Pete shook his head and groaned. “What?” She smiled slightly.

“Don’t do that,” Pete said with a pout that made her smile a little more. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

“I’ll text you about it later,” she answered as she stood with him at the front desk, “after I get into the room...”

“Does it deal with what we talked about earlier?” When she nodded, Pete frowned and wrapped his arms around her in a hug as she rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced up when Patrick walked into the lobby with Joe, and the look he got from Patrick made him fight back a grin when he realized that he was indeed jealous. He kept his eyes locked with Patrick’s as he kissed the top of Zaydee’s head, watching the green monster flare up again. “I’ll be waiting for the text,” he said as he let her go.

Zaydee nodded and looked at Patrick, giving him a small smile when he came to stand by her at the desk. “Hey Patrick,” she said with a small smile as she wrapped her arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

\- - - - -

Patrick watched as Zaydee’s thumbs pounded away on her Sidekick, obviously in heavy conversation with them since this had been going on for a good ten minutes since they got settled in the room. He chewed his lip as he turned his attention to the movie that was on the television. He knew it was one they both liked so that they could watch it together when she finished talking to whoever it was she was talking to. He had to admit though, she did look cute, softly biting her lower lip as she read each reply.

He thought about how Pete had his arms around her and how he hadn’t even been phased by the fact that he and Patrick had locked eyes; even when he kissed the top of her head. _What the Hell is Pete up to?_ Patrick thought, barely noticing when the bed shifted and a slight weight pressed on his side. What brought him out of his daze was when his hat was removed from his head. He looked over at Zaydee, who smiled up at him from under his hat.

“What are you doing?”

“Um, wearing your hat?” Zaydee answered as if it were the simplest answer in the world.

“But why?” Patrick asked, trying to take it back, only to have Zaydee move away from him, giggling. “Zaydee,” he pouted.

Zaydee smiled and tipped his hat at him slightly. “Because it was too tight.” When he gave her a confused look, she rolled her eyes. “You looked like it was suffocating your thoughts, so I helped you by removing it.”

“Yeah... But... Zaydes, come on you know I don’t like... _it_.” He whispered the last part as if the so-called _“it”_ were a disease, when all “it” was, was his bald spot. He pouted more, looking uncomfortable without his hat.

“Tricky, there’s nothing wrong with your head. If you have such an issue with it, call Bosley already and quit feeling bad,” she said with a smile as she removed his hat and leaned over, putting it back on his head. She lowered her gaze to his eyes and realized how close their faces were again.

Patrick gave her a small smile before he reached up and brushed some hair behind her ears, his hand resting on the side of her neck. All thoughts of her and Pete faded from his mind as they stared into each other’s eyes, both searching the other’s eyes for a hint as to what was going on at this very moment. Patrick eyes moved down to her lips, lingering there before he looked back to her eyes, only to find them, angled down, at his lips. “Z-Zay...”

Zaydee lifted her eyes to his before he leaned in and closed the space between them, his lips softly pressing against hers. Zaydee froze for a few thick moments before she closed her eyes and returned the soft kiss. When he rubbed the side of her neck softly, Zaydee shivered at his touch and the fact that his lips fit so wonderfully against her own. She brought her hand up, softly brushing her hand over his side burns.

Patrick shivered at her touch, keeping the kiss soft and sweet as his eyes slipped close. He couldn’t remember the last time a kiss felt like this, and he really didn’t want it to end. When he did slowly pull away, he licked his lips and looked up at her, to see her eyes searching for his. She almost looked scared, but something in there said she was happy it had happened.

A heavy silence filled the room as they stared at one another. Zaydee was confused as to why he had kissed her, but she couldn’t think of any way to word the question without it sounding like she hadn’t wanted it. God had she wanted it, she had wanted it for so damn long, but now that it had happened, why had it happened? She moved so she was now sitting beside him and folded her legs, looking at her lap. “Patrick... Why did you kiss me?”

He bit his lip as he looked over down at his hands in his lap. “Zay, I... You see...” Patrick gave a defeated sigh when he couldn’t figure out how to tell her how he felt. He could feel her eyes on him now and he knew he couldn’t look up at her. “Zaydee, I can’t explain it... But for some reason I can’t get you out of my mind, even when I’m on stage I’ve been having trouble concentrating on it because I keep thinking about you... You’re always there for me, you calm the world when it’s trying to crash around me, you’re the best person anyone could ask to have as a friend.” He bit his lip slightly and cleared his throat, his mouth and throat suddenly felt dry as he tried to talk to her. He never had this trouble before, he could always talk to her, so why was this time so hard? “But to be honest with you Zaydes, I... I’ve realized that I’m tired of just being your friend... I want to be more. So...yeah...”

Zaydee stared at Patrick, watching him play with his stubbed fingernails, his usual nervous habit when he really liked a girl. After knowing someone for so long she knew his habits by now and she couldn’t believe he was actually being nervous with her. He wasn’t messing with her head. “Trick... Look at me, please?” When he raised scared eyes to her, she gave him a small smile. “Patrick, it’s okay...”

“I-It is?”

Zaydee moved closer and lightly brushed her lips against his. “I kissed back, didn’t I?” She smiled slightly when he nodded. “I like you Patrick, I have for a little while now... If. If you want to give a relationship a try, I’d be more than happy to.”

\- - - - -

As he walked onto the bus, Joe stopped in his tracks when he saw Patrick and Zaydee sharing a soft kiss that seemed to be dragging out for a little bit. He stared, blinking, as Andy and Pete came on the bus behind him. Andy grinned when he saw the two, and Pete grinned bigger, because his plan had worked. He knew that if Patrick saw Zaydee getting attention from another male, if he did have feelings for her, or could get them, then he might realized how good she was. Pete Wentz, was a genius.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another older fic, which is why the "spot" gets mentioned. You'll understand when you read down.


End file.
